


Young Monster

by FawnTheCurious



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Edd, Alpha Tom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Matt, F/F, F/M, Family?, Gen, Implied Mpreg, It's obvious seriously, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Who's The Father?, fanchild, omega Tord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnTheCurious/pseuds/FawnTheCurious
Summary: Tord Rødts has gotten himself into more trouble lately and not the good kind.It's gotten so bad that assassins are going after the ones he loved most. They already got Paul and Patryk.They're not getting his little victory.[Mentions of rape in later chapters. Mentions of deaths in later chapters. Mentions of Mpreg. Omega!Tord. Alpha!Tom. Alpha!Edd. Beta!Matt.  Tomtord Child. Oc's. Paul and Patrick are dead so... slightly feminine Tord. Tord wearing girly shirts and pastel things, no worries he doesn't wear skirts.Told is not seen until later chapters. This is mostly about her]





	1. Chapter 1

Edd, Matt and Tom were just watching TV in the morning like always when a loud knocking came to the door.

"Tom can you get that?" Edd asked, continuing to change channels as he does.

"Why can't Matt get it, instead?"

"Just get the door!"

Tom groaned and slid off the couch to open the door.

There stood a man wearing a red sweater and a long blue navy coat. Tom took note that the guy had blue hair as well.

The man looked up at the black eyed man "excuse me, is this Mr. Edward Goldenheart's house?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" Tom asked the man while taking a swing out of his flask.

"Are any of you familiar with a man named Tord Rødts?"

Tom chocked and spat out his liquor, hacking and coughing and wheezing, causing the man and another smaller voice to yelp in surprise.

"Sir, are you alright?-"

"WE DON'T WANT ANY" Tom yelled at him and shut the door.

"Tom what was that?" Edd asks standing up and Ealing over to the blue hooded man. 

Before Tom could reply to man at the door knocked once again.

Before Tom could do anything, Edd already opened the door to see the man in uniform.

"I'm so sorry sir, Tom was being Tom. Is there something you need?" Edd apologised to the man with a smile.

The man nodded "It's..alright sir. I was only asking if any of you are familiar with a man named Tord Rødts"

"OH! YEAH! We know him! He's a friend of ours from a long time ago! We haven't spoken to him in years! Is there something he needs? Is he well? Is he combing back to stay with us?" Edd bursts out questions at the poor man, nearly physically suffocating the soldier with the flood of his words alone.

"Mr-Mr. Goldenheart. Please calm down, Mr.Rødts is doing very well and healthy but is unfortunately stick in a sticky situation at the moment" The soldier only got that far before he got bombarded with questions once again.

"Really? What's wrong? Did he got caught up with the magic shop Pfizer something? Did he get kidnapped by aliens? Did Lucy-"

"Mr.Goldenheart PLEASE CALM DOWN" The blue haired man yelled at him, causing the green eyed man to stop and blink in surprise which also caused Matt and Tom to look at the soldier from behind Edd.

The soldier cleared his throat "Forgive me for my rudeness. I just wanted to inform you that Mr.Rødts is stuck in a situation right now and I'm here to ask if your willing to do one thing for him during this eventful time"

"Of course!"  
"No"  
"TOM"

Edd scolded Tom shoving him back into the house before turning back to the blue haired man "Sorry, but what is it! Whatever it is I'll do it! If it makes things easier on Tord!"

He could hear Tom grumble in the back ground buy ultimately decide to ignore him.

"Oh? So you're willing to take care of a child right?"

"Wait wat"

The man stepped aside to reveal what appears to be a 7 year old girl that had one black eye and one normal silver eye.

She looked up at them, curiously but cautiously as well.

"Mr. Goldenheart. This is Victorious Tamara Rødts, Tord Rødts only daughter"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'M SORRY WHAT" Edd exclaimed while Tom came running out the door to look for himself "YOU'RE LYING"

The girl looked offended at Tom's words and huffed "I am his daughter! I'm Victorious Tamara Rødts! Rødts is in my name!"

"Calm down little soldier. It is understandable why they were in shock. He had you without even telling them" The blue haired solider said, patting the kid's head.

She whined at it before he pulls away to look back at the two shocked faces and one confused one.

"Are you willing to take her in while we work? Out workplace is no longer suitable for a child like her to live in-"

"WHEN THE HELL DID HE HAVE A DAUGHTER!?" Tom demanded, pointing at the soldier in accusation.

The soldier frowned at the black eyed man dissaprovingly before answering his question.

"Seven years ago after he moved out of your house, Sir" 

"HOW THE HELL-"

"The man is an Omega. Sir. I presumed that you should have known that by now"

The soldier pushed the taller man aside and looked at the more important person in the house "NOW, Mr.Goldenheart, are you willing to take care of Victorious or not?"

Edd looked unsure as Tom cursed and ramble in the background demanding answers. He then looked at the little girl, who is currently looking offended and hurt by Tom's words, he can see the glistening of her eyes looking like they were going to fall any minute as Tom continued to attack the soldier with obscured questions.

The head alpha took a breath "We'll take her in"

"WHAT"


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT YOU THINKING!?" Tom yelled at Edd, waving his arms around in exaggeration as the young 7 year old looked around her new surroundings.

"I don't know?! She looked so sad!"

"Oh so apparently you were pitying me because Thomas was being insensitive about my existence?" The girl looked at Edd now feeling like she was ripped off of some sales buy.

Edd looked back to the child waving his hands at her furiously in a panicked state "nononono-"

"7 YEARS TOO! HE LEFT FOR 7 YEARS AND THE ONLY THING HE SENT US IS A KID TO BABYSIT!" Tom yelled angrily at the head alpha once more as the younger not-presented-yet child walked over with a disappointed look on her face. The two almost unknowingly teaming up and forcing the poor green bean up a corner.

Edd gulped prepared for more outbursts before Matt decided to intervene with whatever was going on between the two alphas and the child.

"Uh...what's going on exactly? Why are we taking a little girl in again??" The beta asked, confused.

All three of them looked at Matt "Uh, we're taking care of Tord's daughter!" Edd answered 

Matt tilted his head in confusion "Who's Tord?"

"Are you serious? Why did Pa send me to stay with you guys?" Victorious growled, annoyed.

Tom, still irritated turned to her "Hell if I know! But whatever your dad was thinking, it was stupid!"

"Pa"

"What"

"He prefers to be called Pa. Not dad-"

"OH WHATEVER"

"Guys please stop!" Edd finally yells and growls causing the younger girl to back off and Tom to know his place.

The black eyed man grumbled angrily and stormed off into the kitchen.

Edd sighed and looked at Matt "Sorry Matt. We should explain" He said grabbing Victorious by the hood and lifting her up.

The young girl fought in his grasp as he motioned Matt to sit on the sofa.

Edd dropped Victorious beside him and turned back to Matt "First of all, I don't know how you could have forgotten about Tord since he used to live with us-" Edd started

"But Tord is a friend of ours, he's trigger happy with a gun and he always wore a red hoodie. We went on many adventures before he left!"

"Really? I don't remember ever going on adventures with a forth person before" Matt said tilting his head in confusion

"Maybe you shot yourself with a memory eraser gun or something I dunno. You had to hit your head and get amnesia to not remember Pa." Victorious said leaning back into the sofa and crossing her arms. Still agitated and angry of the situation.

Edd looked at her oddly. It was strange to him, shouldn't she at least be a little happy and grateful that they agreed to take care of her like her father wanted?

Who was apparently an omega, which was surprising considering he was quiet violent and trigger happy before he left. He didn't show any omegan qualities about himself to them.

"Maybe? I did hit my head a lot"

"Pfft, figures clumsy and falling down all the time"

"No-no I mean, I have and lot of stuff! That bowling ball always falls onto my head" Matt explained, knowing for a fact that he did indeed hoarded a lot of stuff.

Victorious blinked "wait wait wait wait a minute. You're telling me that a bowling ball hit your head so many times and you hadn't once considered going to the hospital?"

"...yeah?"

"...How are you even alive?"

"OOOKEy!" Edd said wanting to change the subject about why they didn't consider bringing Matt to the hotel despite seeing him always getting hit by various of things because he always looked fine and not bleeding-

"Other then that. Wanna stay in Matt's room for a while?" Edd asked the little girl innocent who in returned just frowned more at him and his suggestion "why would I? To babysit HIM if he ever hits his head on another bowling ball?"

"Nono- it's just-I just realised that we don't actually have another room available for you yet"

"What" Victorious started to look angry once again, suddenly standing up threateningly at the head alpha.

Edd gulped and didn't have time to explain why before she ranted at him again "What do you mean you don't have a room available! Pa, told me that there was four rooms in this building!" 

"Well-hic" Tom said stumbling out of the kitchen holding a bottle of smirhoff "Edd turned my room into a pool so I moved into Tord's to actually live and sleep in my own quarters"

The man took another swing of the alcohol and stumbled into the living room.

Victorious was getting furious "THEN WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP!?"

"You can sleep on the sofa! HAH" Tom slurred earing a well deserved kick to the side by Victorious herself.

"Ow-you little bict-"

"TOM, SHE'S SEVEN-"

"And much more smarter then ALL of you combined" Victorious angrily boasted tossing a metal square at Tom.

Tom took the metal curiously before Victorious grabbed a remote and pushed the button, causing the metal box to unfold to reveal another pale red sofa.

Landing right onto on Tom.

"Hey!-"

"Shut up!"

"Woah what was that!?" Matt awed completely ignoring his friend that was clearly suffering under the new sofa.

Victorious turned to the ginger "Something my Pa made. A compressed sofa in a metal box, with just a push of this big red button and tada!" She pointed to the sofa

"Furniture"

"Tord made that?"

"Yes"

"WoAh! THAT'S SO COOL!" Matt praised as Tom managed to get himself out of the heavy sofa. 

"Okey-okey before anybody starts anything. Maybe she can sleep in either of our rooms while we try to clean up the pool?" Edd said getting everybody's attention.

Tom huffed "well she's not staying with me"

Matt shrugged "maybe she can sleep in my room for now?"

"I don't want to sleep in either of your rooms" The girl said climbing onto the pale red sofa and laying down there "I rather sleep on MY sofa"

"But-"

"But whatever" she turned around facing away from them "I rather sleep on this sofa Pa gave me over sleeping in either of your rooms"

"There, she said it, done"

"Tom, c'mon! Don't be like that!"

Tom looked at Edd angrily before storming off into hid room. Probably to play his problems away with his bass, Susan.

Edd looked back on the girl in the pastel hoodie "Vicky-plesde I feel so guilty letting you sleep down her on your own-"

Victorious sighed "Tori"

"Huh?" 

"My Pa, everybody calls me Tori rather then whatever you called me just now. Call me that"

"Oh so Tori then? Tori-"

"And no, I don't wanna sleep in anyone's room. Leave me"

"But-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I dunno about you but I don't want to be here! I rather be sleeping on the floor with Pa then anything but no he sent me here so do me a favour and leave me to think about his poor decision of sending me here in peace!" With that she took two other boxes and pressed and button.

Both shooting out a pillow and an blanket for her, she grabbed them and immediately wrapped herself in it.

Edd and Matt looked at her worryingly before decided it be probably best to leave her with her own thoughts for a while and headed up stairs, turning the TV off as they go.

Victorious just curled up in ball. Smothering her tears in the pillow Tord also gave her before leaving.

It had been only 2 days of leaving the Red Army Base and she already miss her father. Of course what child wouldn't unless they were terrible fathers.

She just wants to go home, no matter how much of a war zone it had become. At least it was better then here.


	4. Chapter 4

Most young children since they were born will imprint on the nearest human they can get hands on. For example a mother already having been imprinted on since birth they are more aware of their children's presence around them. If they're not there, the mother will naturally freak the fuck out.

Well-most children. 

Victorious on the other hand, didn't immediately imprint on either of anybody in the pack.

So imagine Edd's reaction at breakfast when he was eating with the two other males in the kitchen and realises something was missing.

"Uh, guys. Where's Tori?"

"Who?" Tom asked popping a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Tord's kid. Victorious. Where is she?"

Then there was silence.

Then there was screaming.

Then they literally turned the house upside down and flipping every piece of furniture they could find.

She was nowhere in sight.

Oh God, they just lost a child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing this off my own experience in school and it's not going to be completely the same since I live in Malaysia. the least I belive so

Oh God, they just lost a child. 

While in reality the said child simply had walked herself to school earlier that morning to get a head start at her first day at her first school.

Knowing Edd, Matt and Tom was not really going to be as educated as Victorious or Tord. Tord had already signed her up for school right before he sent her to his old friends.

She woke up on her sofa early,took a shower, made herself some easy toast and eggs before cleaning herself up and finally going to school.

The not-yet-presented girl didn't bother to wake up her now guardians since she wanted to get to school early and she is not willing to delay any time spent trying to wake up the trio.

When she arrived without anybody, the staff was concerned but she assured them that they all had early day jobs and her 'mother' needed the rest after what she had put her through yesterday.

They didn't question her anymore as she walked into class. 

The parents were standing jist outside the windows of the class room watching thier children in their first day of class. The teacher was nice. She didn't pay attention to any of the other students that introduced themselves.

After her first class was over the other kids went over to her table to socialise.

A kid with blonde hair approached her first "hey, uh, I'm Elliot. I don't see your parents around?" He asked leaning onto her desk, trying to look cool at the odd looking girl.

Victorious glanced at him from her book 'how to build a missile and many other explosives by hand guidebook'

"They're not here today, too busy with work" she answered glancing back to her book intending to ignore him for now but the boy continues to pester her.

"So, uh, what's with your eye? It's kinda maybe weird??" His voiced cracked at the end of his sentence, embarrassed he covered his mouth.

Victorious put her book down on her lap, crossed her legs and looked at him fully "kinda maybe weird? I'm insulted"

The boy starts to panic "Nononono I didn't mean to insult you-"

"Calm down, I'm joking"

"O-oh eehehehe" the boy chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head before he was suddenly pulled away.

Victorious merely blinked when a girl with ridiculous purple hair appeared before her "Hello, my name's Matilda! Wanna be friends?"

"Why?"

"Well cause why not? Plus, you're pretty!"

"Sounds compelling. Why not?" Victorious agrees watching as the purple haired girl jumped with joy.

"Victorious Tamara Rødts. Just call me Tori"

"Oh? That's a long name!"

The blonde boy in the background just stared at them helplessly "b-but I wanted to be her friend..."


	6. Chapter 6

School ended around 1 pm and Victorious had to take the bus back to Edd's house.

The moment she got back however was not what she expected. The entire house was upside down and is somehow balancing on with the roof on the bottom. 

The furniture was all over the ground and the water from the pool was actually flooding the entire lawn. How much water could there possibly be in a pool?

The girl looked up to see a plane dropping paper from above. How old fashioned.

One of the paper fell right into her outstretched hand and she took a look at it.

A was a missing person poster.

Of her.

"Goddammit" the girl sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "I've been gone for 5 hours and this happens?"

She was so lucky her father wasn't around this region to notice these papers or else who knows what his reaction will be.

She crumpled the paper in her hands and shoved it in her pocket before deciding her next course of action.


	7. Chapter 7

Edd was crying at this point. 

He had used his powers from the time he turned into PowerEdd to search for the seven-year-old all day long but still no signs of her.

Matt and Tom had taken it to the skies and stole a plane to give out missing posters but Edd was already losing hope.

As he picks up the house and place back upright he immediately crashed onto the gross wet ground covering his own face unintentionally with mud.

Tom and Matt arrived seven minutes later to see the poor man miserably groaning into the floor.

"Hey, Edd you doing good?"

The head alpha only made a strange sob groan into the ground as a response to the ginger's question. 

"Well, he's obviously not! The kid gone missing for like how long and is probably dead!" Tom yelled out, equally as worried though he doesn't understand why he should be.

Matt starts to sweat,to see Tom and the love of his life at the edge was not what he was prepared to take on "Ma-maybe we'll get a call?"

"A call from what!? The sky!?"

Right then and there, Edd's ring tone of that popular Coca-Cola song popped up.

Without having to get up, Edd took his phone out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Hehwo" Edd said, still facing the ground but that didn't last long because within the next two minutes of the person on the other end speaking he immediately sat up, spitting out the other bits and pieces of earth out of his mouth from facing downwards on the yet ground.

"WAIT REALLY ARE YOU SURE IT'S HER!? OH MY GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH WE'LL BE THERE RIGHT AWAY" 

"Edd did-WOAH" Matt and Tom didn't have time to react when Edd used his powers once again to pick the two up and sped his way to the police station. 

 

There in the police station has the young seven-year-old leaning onto the wall bored while waiting for the trio to arrive. 

She was surprised by a bright green flash that suddenly appeared by the door, causing her to cover her eyes due to how bright it was at the moment.

She opened her eyes in time to see all three of the men burst into the station.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE OKEY" Edd practically zapped his way across the room to give the girl a giant mother bear hug.

Victorious was surprised at how fast he was at the moment. What was that? 

"Oh My God! WHERE WERE YOU!? WERE YOU KIDNAPPED?! DID YOU FLUSH YOURSELF IN THE TOILET!? DID YOU-"

Edd didn't manage to finish the sentence before Tom went and slap the back of his head "OW-TOM"

"Shut up, where the fuck were you? You gave Edd a heartattack" Tom growled at the girl who only frowned in response.

"I went to school" she answered, crossing her arms

"What?"

"It's the first day of school and non of you actually woke up to take me. So I went by myself"

"B-but, why didn't you tell us there was school today?" Edd asked, confused. 

Victorious raised a any eyebrow "didn't Ren already told you? Y'know the guy that delivered me here?"

"He-he did?"

"Oh My God, Okey. I've explained my side of the story anybody could tell me why the in the living name of Matatton cereal in a bucket full of lava is the house flipped upside-down?" The girl asked crossing her arms before Edd chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, I did that"

"Again, how in the living name of Metatton cereal in a bucket full of lava did YOU manage to flip over an entire house!?"

"HEY! WE'LL SAVE THAT STORY BUT LET'S GET HOME FUCKING HOME ALREADY"


	8. Chapter 8

Once Edd flipped the house back over and Victorious, having to replace all the furniture. Tom was the one who starting yelling at the girl once again.

"Why the FUCK didn't you tell us you had school or some shit!?"

"Why are you concerned all of a sudden?" She said casually opening a new more expensive looking television in the living room, leading the beta to gasp at it in awe. 

"Oh, I dunno, you disappeared and could have been kidnapped! Raped! Killed!" Tom yelled, something within him causing him to feel more responsible over the child then not. He doesn't understand why but he doesn't bother to fight back that instinct.

"OR, it wouldn't be unconsensial and I just simply to chose to follow them, OR I could have just simply ran away BUT I DIDN'T" She replied passive aggressively throwing down a rug with pretty pink and red patterns that screams valentine's day.

"For some reason my pa wanted me to stay and if I ever leave this place, somewhere in the universe he would have a FUCKING HEART ATTACK"

"VICTORIOUS" Edd scolded her. 

"That isn't even a good excuse to run off without telling us you fucking brat! " Tom yelled taking a step towards her up but Edd and Matt held him back while the girl herself looked at him, her eyes holding a maturity a seven-year-old shouldn't have. 

"I know it isn't but what's stopping me?" She said matter-of-factly with that she walked into the now empty pool room which was still wet. 

She gave herself a shrug and opened a pink bed with bunny patterns on it. She turned and slammed the door shut and face plant into the bed. She muffled the sounds of her sobs into her pillow once again as she imagines of home.

She feels guilty and should know that she should take it back but looks like pride runs in the family.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dude what was that? "

"Shut the fuck up Matt. Who cares anyways?" Tom said, grumbling his way to the kitchen leaving two worried pack members to look at each other.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him act like that around kids before" 

"I'm pretty sure we're rarely even allowed to be near kids other then this one Matt" Edd said, remembering they did indeed had some very dangerous wacky adventures before and still now.

"Should-should we leave them?"

"I don't know! I never parent a kid before and we don't usually burst into Tom's room unless it was an adventure!"Edd exclaimed 

He groaned and rubbed at the sides of his poor head. 

It looks like this particular adventure is going to go on for a long time

Suddenly, Edd felt a familiar scent engulf him in a big bear hug. He looked up to see the beta giving him a comforting hug.

"Matt?"

"You sounded like you needed a hug, Edd" The ginger said hugging the head alpha closer. His scent seeming to have a calming effect on the brunette.

Edd sighed and didn't complain as he snuggled closer. Matt always has done this whenever he gets too stressed, he appreciates it.

To the alpha's dismay however it was short lived as the ginger pulled back but gripped his sleeve "C'mon we could pass the time with your favorite games and stuff!"

Edd smiled "sure why not?"

Then they ignored a drunk and an emotionally distress child alone for the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

The young girl hasn't left the room all day or night which made Edd worried but decided maybe children like her actually needed some space.

So she was left the room til the sun rise. She didn't exactly slept but she did her best to act as if she was unaffected by this.

She left her room and took a shower. Put on her favorite purple shirt and this time going with a black long skirt.

When she entered the kitchen, she was met with the glare of the one and only Tom. Frowning, she only went and toasted herself some bread and a glass of plain water.

The morning was silent and the atmosphere was filled with tension from yesterday from when Tom had that outburst yesterday.

She sat down and begin to nibble at the food, she didn't feel hungry but she knows her father would have scolded her for not eating the most important part of the day.

...

"You have school today?" Tom finally spoke, breaking the tension in the air making it more uncomfortable instead.

"What's it to you?" 

"I'm gonna send you"

"Why? You don't seem to care all that much"

"Hell if I know kid. All I know is that I want you to not die while going to school"

"How lovely"

"Shut up, get in the car after eating"

"You're not drunk right?"

"Shut up"

He was actually a little drunk send got lost while trying to get to school. The girl had to scream for him to stop and run to school.


	11. Chapter 11

"Pa! Papa!" A younger Victorious ran up to a man with caramel hair.

His grey eyes blinked down on her and he smiled softly as she held up a picture of four stick figures holding hands.

"LOOK! LOOK! SEE! I CAN DRAW!" She exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. A silver eye sparkling in delight.

Tord took the picture and looked at it then at his daughter "It's lovely sweetheart. Do you wanna show your grandparents?" He asked kindly, handing the drawing back to the girl.

She smiled "YES! YES! LET'S GO SHOW THEM NOW COME COME!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him across the fields of poppies and bluebells.

When they couldn't find her grandparents. Young Victorious stopped and narrowed her eyes in confusion "where could they be?"

She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see her caramel haired father, she noticed that his hair was loosing color, slowly going back to its original color.

Tord smiled and pointed towards a nearby forest "how about we check in there?" He asked and she agreed.

Young Victorious took his hand and drag him all the way towards the forest. Unlike the field they were previously in, the earth there was covered in yellow and pink tulips and veins were everywhere.

She felt uncomfortable but Tord marched on without her. Young Victorious quickly tried to catch up to him but even he vanished within seconds of being inside the forest.

Young Victorious suddenly felt scared as she started to back up. Unfortunately for her, she bumped into something. It couldn't be a tree since it was softer then bark.

She turned around and looked up. She screamed and fell down, staring in horror at the face which belonged to her grandfather Paul.

Blood dripping down his mouth as she can see the green veins slowly coming to warp him in their deadly embrace. 

Beside him sat her other grandfather, Patryk,in the same conditions as his dead husband. Dead in the embrace of veins and each other's blood.

Young Victorious screamed and frantically scrambled to her feet and started to run in the opposite direction.

She didn't get far until she bumped into another figure and fell onto the flower filled forest floor once again. 

She made the mistake to look up at her obstacle.

Her screams reached a higher octave.

It was her father but the entire right of his was heavily wounded. His own blood covered the entirety of his right side and his arm sliced off.

She noticed that his hair was two colors now. His left side being his original darker color and the other the caramel dye he always used.

He fell on to his knees as he started coughing up blue flowers, forget-me-not flowers to be exact.

His tears fell from his face as he looked up at his daughter in agony and pain "Vic-victorious- Run" he begged as veins suddenly grew out of the ground and wrapped themselves around him. 

They started dragging him down as sounds of gunshots and explosives rang in the distance. 

The 6-year-olf tried to reach for him but as her father was being consumed into the ground, she jumped in.

But there was laughter and she turned around as she was also being consumed. 

A hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her out but the girl scream and kicked once again. She wanted to be with her father until the very end.

She looked up to see three figures each glowing in color.

One of them smiled insanely.

That's when she woke up in a cold sweat and cried once again in the middle of the night as her gradients were asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Edd was standing in a middle an open field, staring up into the beautiful night sky as fireflies enter his gaze. It was beautiful.

"Not as beautiful as me right~?"

Edd spun around only to be greeted by Matt. His beauty enhanced by the moonlight beaming down from the moon above them.

The head alpha felt heat rush to his cheeks and his heart beginning to race as he felt the beta's hands lazily rub circles into his hips.

Edd bit his bottom lip at the sensation.

Matt smirked and leaned in closer towards the alpha, his breath tingling the brunette's skin making him shiver underneath his grasp.

Edd gasped as he felt Matt nip at his nape before realising that Matt was shirtless. 

Edd, being the reasonable alpha he is, pulled away from the beta.

And took in the sight.

The taller man's exposed skin and muscle looked ravishing to the alpha. He drooled at the sight.

"See something you like Edd~"

The alpha can only mumble out gibberish before the beta leaned in closer to him once again. 

He was expecting a kiss or maybe a little bite but "EDD WAKE THE HELL UP!" He yelled on Tom's voice

 

Edd woke up startled and fell of from his bed. He frantically got up and took his blanket down with him to cover up a certain problem that was growing in his pants.

He looked up to see Tom with a disappointed face looking down on him "FINALLY! It's already past ten and you forced promised us to take the kid out for a 'bonding session' ".

Edd laughed nervously for no reason "R-right I'll be tight- right out there in no time! Now go sho out I need to get cloths and stuff agahahaha"

Tom raised an eyebrow, shrugged and left the room.

Edd groaned and covered his face with his hands, his face turning red from embarrassed meant. Why him?


	13. Chapter 13

It was a Sunday. 

Meaning, Victorious doesn't have school. Two days ago, Edd had made everybody promise to take her out and about in a way to both have fun and to get to know their new young pack member since all she did the moment she got to their house was keeping herself in her newly decorated room, which was ironically the largest room they have.

It should have made sense, since it did contain a a swimming pool before they turned it back into a bedroom.

Edd suggested to take her to the park first. Where they immediately lost her the moment they set foot in it.

They frantically searched for her, under benches, in trees, under rocks.

Until finally, Matt had found her picking leaves by a sad looking willow tree that happened to be in the further parts of the large park where almost nobody goes to.

Matt was honestly surprised to see her there since there were almost no people. Nobody to talk to nor interact with.

There were flowers all over the grass floor he was standing it, which begs another question to his mind "Victorious?"

"Yeah, Matt?" The girl said not turning around as she picked another leaf from a low branch.

"Why are you picking leaves? There's flowers everywhere here, aren't they pretty?" Matt said crouching down picking one of the flowers.

Victorious stopped her movements and turned a round slightly. A small silence filling in before she spoke once again "I don't like them right now" She replied turning back around

"What? Why not"

Flashes of her nightmare came to play and she gave a small shiver "I just don't right now. How long were you guys searching for me?"

"It's been 3 hours Victoria!-"

"Victorious-"

"We've been worried sick!"

The girl sighed and stood up, letting the leaves she collected fall down onto the ground before turning around to face the ginger with a small smile "Forgive me, I've just been distracted. We should probably head back to the others"

"OF COURSE!" Matt exclaimed holding his hand out for the younger to grab it but she of course didn't hold his hand and simply walked past him into the park.

Matt just quickly turned and followed her.

They decided to not go to somewhere so spacious next.


	14. Chapter 14

The next location they went was the mall. The obvious choice for any situation like buying weapons there instead of the weapons shop and bonding with your friend's daughter which you didn't know your friend has after not bothering to contact the you for the past eight years.

It's a little more confined then the open park as well so there's less of a chance that the child could get lost there as well. 

Well, Edd thought wrong once again as the little girl seemed to have submerged within the crowd of people that happened to be at the mall and lost her again.

Edd didn't hesitate to use his powers and flew up and above everybody else in the mall who which gave him stares and alerted a couple of guards but the ex-superhero didn't care as we zoomed around the entire mall looking for a small seven year old.

Said small seven year old happened to be at the toy store, a typical place for children like her to stare and want but she has no desire for any of the stuffed animals or the dolls so she left the moment the other kids started rampaging for the train toy.

She ignored the sounds of an actual train ramming through the store after a kid said something about liking trains.

Instead, she opted to look for the bathroom or a military store or some shit to get away from her guardians. Why? Because they gave off the vibes from the ones in her nightmare, the figures that pulled her out and away from her father and she uncomfortable. 

After staying with them for this long she knows that they mean no harm but she needed time for herself to feel safe again-oh look a cool looking ukulele.

Victorious stopped in her tracks as she easy about to past an music shop full of instruments. Basses, Violins, Pianos almost every instrument she had ever learned existed was in that very shop.

But what caught her eye was that cool looking ukulele that kid was playing inside the shop. He looked familiar but she didn't really care about that as she entered the shop.

She can tell the windows and everything was soundproof, because the moment she walked in she was hit with the music coming from the ukulele.

She stared at the instruments in fascination, looking around, fully rotating her body as she examines her surroundings before she accidently hit something while backing up.

Remembering her nightmare, her anxiety and fear came rushing into her head as she quickly turned around and fell. Yelping as she hit the floor

"Woah there kid! You alright" It a very relaxed chilled voice that echoed back to her and she looked up to only be greeted not her hurting father but a nice looking man looking down on her.

She stood up calmly and looked at him with a small fake smile "Y-yeah sorry about that"

"No worries kid! What can I help you with?" He asked politely, arms behind his back. The girl looked at him with a blank stare and looked at the blonde boy playing the ukulele.

The man looked at what she was looking at and smirked mischievously "Oh~ Are you interested in that boy over there? I'm sure he might be around your age~" he teased

Victorious snapped her head back at the man and blushed "Wh-what!? No-no no no, I-i was just looking at the ukulele sir! The music is really nice and-and I actually am very curious about it!"

"The ukulele huh? Stay there for a moment, I think I got something for ya" He said leaving the child for a moment to find something.

But apparently it took a little too long since Victorious immediately walked towards the boy playing the ukulele. Each note was entrancing and everything he sings another note it comes out as a wonderful tone.

The little girl couldn't help but admire this boy from the respectable distance. She never heard music to be played in such a way before.

Knowing she only ever listened to pop music while living with her father and her grandparents she never listened to anything else up till now.

The young boy stopped playing and looked up as he was being applauded for a stellar performance. He smiled as who appears to be his parents walks up to him with proud grins on their faces, showering the boy with praises and compliments that Victorious wonders how this boy was able to contain it all.

But what shook her the most was when he looked at her. Shimmering obsidian eyes looking her way, a soft smile on his face. Even though she didn't move at all during his show she felt herself freeze.

His gaze didn't last long, as his mother tugged him up and took the ukulele. Smiling towards the father as she presented the instrument to him. 

He smiled back and grabbed the boy's hand. Bringing him towards the counter to pay for the ukulele.

She watched the family pay for the instrument and clearly seeing the boy with obsidian eyes looked at her once again as he left.

Then the door was destroyed by Edd speeding in with his powers causing a few people to panic.

When Edd laid eyes on the child he quickly went her way "OH MY GOD WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE YOU DISSAPPEAR?!"

"...Can we get a ukulele?"


	15. Chapter 15

As much as Edd wanted to go back home with the child they still had one place left to take her. Well it is smaller then mall but looking in hindsight the place is really truly crowded.

It is more smaller compared to the large mall but with so many people in the arcade playing games to either escape their responsibilities or simply just to have fun that it was no surprise to them when Victorious had once again vanished while they were playing a basketball game.

And of course had set out to find her once again.

The child, now holding a ukulele, walked aimlessly among the crowd. She didn't even mean to part with the others this time she just legitimately got lost this time and away.

The crowd made her feel small and uncomfortable. It was too loud and she can smell something unidentifiable.

While she was wondering around she found the exit and decided to go out where there less people. 

To her relief it did lighten up the sense of being caged but to her dismay it also brought a bad feeling the moment she stepped out. 

Victorious shivered as she hugged her ukulele and scanned her surroundings. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Other then what appears to be a man sprawled out on the dirty concrete floor nothing else was within in proximity.

She sighed and though nothing of it despite he feeling of being watched. So she decided maybe it was best to go back inside of the arcade.

The 7 year old turned around to open the door.

Only to be pulled back harshly onto the ground. She could barely manage to register what had grabbed her before she was pinned down by a very pale man with red eyes.

Her eyes widen at the sight of blood dripping from his very long fanged teeth that fell onto her cheek. His grip on her was iron and he looked like he was going to sink his fangs into her.

The girl tried to struggle her way out. Trying to use the methods she had learned back in the base with her omegan father and her grandfather but it was futile since the vampire had more strength then her.

With no other option left, Victorious finally screamed for help. For anybody within to hear in hopes of getting help. She doesn't desire to be bitten like this.

"HEY, HANDS OFF THE CHILD"

Victorious felt the man above her being tackled off. She snapped her head to the side to witness Matt punning down the vampire that attack her and with a brutal bite to the neck all of the blood came gushing out of the now dead vampire.

Matt wiped his mouth and lick his lips, it was obvious the vampire he had just bitten had been on a killing spree tonight. How greedy.

The ginger turned to look at Victorious and was greeted with an almost horrified look. She was trembling, her ukulele now laying on the ground beside her as she stared at Matt in fear.

"Victorious are you okey-" He was interrupt by her screaming but not at him.

A man her grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the ground "gocha"

Victorious yelled and struggles against the man before a cold metal pressed against her left temple and froze.

Matt froze as well as his blue eyes widen at the sight of a blue soldier was holding the child hostage.

"Move and I'll shoot her" The soldier said as he switched the safety off of his gun. 

Victorious felt something growing within her. A need to do something to get out of their grasp, an instinct that's practically clawing at her as she felt her hands sting a bit from what she assumed to be fear.

"Wait-wait a minute! Um-um" Matt stuttered. Clearly not able to know what to do in this situation.

That is until another growl came within their range. The protective scent of an alpha parent present at the scene. 

This caused everybody in the vicinity to freeze up and the blue soldier like Victorious didn't have any time to react before he was swiped off his feet with the little girl in his hand.

He was lifted up from the ground and when he looked up he was terrified to see a giant of a monster humanoid in a blue hood. His black eyes that are now oozing with purple smoke glared into his soul.

He was terrified, his whole body trembled, leading to him letting the child go by accident.

Matt was fast enough to catch Victorious on time before she hit the ground.

Everything was too fast, she could see blood, she could see purple, she could see darkness falling upon her. 

 

 

(Writer's block! I'm so sorry. I have the entire plot in my head but I just put it to words at the moment.)


	16. Small Note

Yes, I'm also Ask-Halfa-Parent-Tord too ^^'.

Just putting this to prove a thing


	17. Chapter 17

Young Victorious was in a different space now. The skies and the land looked dark, giving an almost ominous and mysterious feel to it. The grass was a dark purple and the sky had a mix of blue and red. It was night and the moon gleamed before her, showering her and the land in it's glow thanks to the sun. 

For some reason this place, this land which she knew she never have stepped upon before. It felt familiar, so familiar. She found flowers there, roses and glowing red but it was dim. It was obvious that this rose was withering away, it's petals struggling to keep it self attached to it's host. 

The moment young Victorious touched the rose, it immediately perked up, no longer seeming to wilt and lighting up even brighter then before. She smiled at it, it made her feel special. Beside the rose she witnessed another smaller purple rose spouting out of the ground. It's bulb not opened as yet another flower sprouted beside the purple rose. It was a glowing bluebell.

The bluebell was wilting as well and this made her feel sad and she went over to touch it. When she did it didn't immediately perked up like the rose but it did, slowly at least, stopped wilting as the bluebell began to lean towards the purple rose. Young Victorious now just feels confused now. Her emotions slowly building up inside of her. She hears a song, strumming of a guitar and singing when she turned to look she was only greeted with silence and a guitar on the grass. She was once again confused.

 

She walked up towards the instrument and picked it up in her hand. She watched in fascination as the guitar was slowly being consumed in light purple smoke and fog for it to only dissipate into another smaller instrument. It was a ukulele. 

Victorious smiles and brought the instrument closer to herself and began to strum the instrument making a lovely sound. She then remembers the blonde boy from the store nd tries to remember the song he was strumming with the instrument as well but instead of the chipper song he had made before her song was more...sad and wistful. 

She frowned as she once again tries to recreate the song but to no avail it goes back to the same sad tone. She wondered why.

_'That's how he truly feels around those people'_

Victorious looked around again, trying to find the voice that spoke out not long ago.

Her eyes settle on another figure. Much more taller then her, their skin a light shade of purple, their claws large on both their hands and feet. A tail that fades to a dark blue. They wore what looks to be a short dress with pants, resembling a princess who was ready to charge headfirst into battle in style and their eyes, the sclera was black and her eyes were red.

What she also took into account, was their wings. Big large wings that touched the floor. They weren't feathers but they were still magnificent to behold. Incredible dragon like wings appearing even larger as they become outstretched.

They stared down at them at Victorious with expectation in their eyes. Young Victorious tilted her head in slight curiosity and confusion, the entity mirrored her actions as well "Who are you?"

The figure blinked at her "Who are you?"

 

 

 

Victorious slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a ceiling of the pool room she now lives in, she blinked the sleep away and slowly sat up, finding herself in her own pink bed. She found herself feeling confused and dizzy as if she was actually sick. 

She brought a hand up to hold her acing head as she looks around her room slowly. She could see her hoodie set on her bedside and her shoes beside the bed but she couldn't see where her ukulele is. 

Before the 7-year-old could move her door suddenly opened, making her gasp slightly in surprise. This caused whoever it was at the door to snap their head towards her direction. 

It was non other then Matthew himself as he smiled widely at the young girl and instantly ran towards her side. Surprising her in a bear hug "Oh, Victorious! You're finally awake!"

"Finally? How long was I out for?" She asked, suddenly feeling for the worst as the ginger pulled away from her with a big smile.

"2 days" He answered honestly before his bright expression turned into one that showed concern.

"We were so worried about you yesterday! You were attacked by a vampire and then some random blue soldier got his hands on you but don't worry! Tom took care of him!" Matt said again as he dramatically hugs the child closer to himself. Victorious just looks left and right as she tries to awkwardly struggle against her guardian's increasingly strong grip on her.

"Matt? Is she awake?" Edd's voice rang next as he entered the room next.

Of course upon seeing the Victorious he of course goes over to hug her as well.

But after all of the concern and babying being showered upon her at the moment all she could think about at the moment was that strange dream she had about the creature and the land that made her feel as if she had truly opened a door to even more possibilities for her to discover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a time jump in the next chapter


	18. Picture-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://ask-halfa-parent-tord.tumblr.com/post/183261744924/young-monster-tori-compared-to-ask-halfa-tord

Not an actual update but I thought to draw the Victorious of here compared to the Victorious from Halfa Tord for fun so while writing. I'm just gonna put link in the summery so sorry-

 

<https://ask-halfa-parent-tord.tumblr.com/post/183261744924/young-monster-tori-compared-to-ask-halfa-tord>


End file.
